Passports
by blacklipgloss98
Summary: All I wanted to do was to get my passport photo retaken. But instead I end up re-meeting little miss C.I.T.
1. Was it really you?

Total Drama has been over for serval years now and strangely, I haven't heard from anybody. Sure I got e-mails from Owen and Lindsey, the social butterfly's, but that was it. Not that I cared that is. Moving to New York after the show was really a hassle. Everywhere I went people would stop and remind me of the terrible memories, like now.

My feet hit the cold tiled floor as I searched my well-organized purse for my paperwork. No where to be found.

"I swear I put it here!" I mummbled to myself while I scanned it for the 15th time. Worthless to check it again.

The car! Gosh that Car!

"I'll be right back miss." I fake smiled the sectary guard and walked away. The echo of my pointy toed heels washed away as I stepped outside and slammed into a slim figure.

"God, watch where your going."

"Excuse me for walking in an orderly fashion."I was not in the mood for Sarcasm from a guy I didn't even know. And better the less, while I was falling to the ground, one of my snake-skinned heels broke off! Just like that!

I stood up in my broken Jimmy Choo's and picked up my pink Juicy Couture purse and headed to my car with nothing but my pride left. That face, that voice, I knew it all to well. I turned my head and I glanced at the brown-haired boy. Noah. Or was it? If it was he would have noticed me to, right

Noah's pov.

Moving was not my forte. I had to get my pass-port pictured retaken since the last one didn't go so well.

As I clicked the locked button on my keys I bumped into a tall female, as we collied to the ground. Great.

"God,watch where your going!"

"Excuse me for walking in an orderly fashion." I shot back, kinda regretting that I did. I looked up and caught a glimpse of the freckled face beauty. She reminded me to much of Courtney. If it was "Miss know it all" her shiny,brown hair came passed her shoulders,landing in little,bouncy curls,her heels made her a good 3inch's taller than normal, her onyx eyes shine like the sun, wait. Onyx eyes? That had to be Courtney, nobodies eyes glistened like hers.

She didn't speak after that. Her eyes winded a bit while she shot a look a me. Standing up in her now broken,designer shoes,she walked away, limping at the cause of uneven sides. And that was that. I took note in her outfit before she completely drove off, black pencil skirt,green blouse that hugged her prefect curves,and her pda in her right hand. Oh yeah, definitely Courtney.

I regained my balance and bit my lip, unknowing if I should call out her name. Walking into the airport, I shook my head, repeating to myself that no way it was her. Why would fate decide to give me a second chance with her? Fate was never my best friend in life. But if it was, why would it send C.I.T to me? Thinking about this though the night, I have failed to figure out why.

Courtney's pov.

Noah was now, somewhat handsome. His hair was sightly the same, just trimmed, he was wearing wash-out jeans with a buttoned up brown shirt and casual gray converse. His height changed dramatically, growing at least a foot taller,maybe more, and his eyes, oh those eyes- but what am I saying? For heaven sakes that couldn't have even been Noah! I didn't even have the courage to walk back into the airport. I bit the inside of my cheek while I waked, just holding on to that little bit of hope that he would call out my name. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned on my 2009red mustang,stomped on the gas, and rode home. Not even brothering to turn on the radio. I slammed the door shut, getting a confused look from my maid. Slinging of my..shoe.. I ran upstairs and set my purse down. I clutched my PDA and searched the total drama fan site. Of course Sierra had to still update it. I mean after 6 years she still had a Cody-obsession...right? Turns out I was right, god I loved that freak at the moment. Scanning though the articals I found out what the older cast mates were doing now-adays,

Trent turned out to be a famous gutair player for the band "Mayday Parade"-no shock there.

Briddgette ended up being a high-school teacher, while Geoff competes in serval surfing compations.

Yes! I clicked on the words "Noah" Wow. Like, a billion results came up for him. I never knew how many fan girls he had. Sreaching though the screen, I finally found the "Where he is now" section.

_Noah James Wisdom is now 22 and lives in Brooklyn,New York. We haven't heard much news from the fellow cast-mate but we do know that he works in a local New York coffee shop, visits nearby book-stores, and is still the lazy,sarcasm, Noah we know and love. _

I exited out of the sceen. That's all I needed to know. I made a metal note to find out where Sierra lives and send her a fruit basket. I fell asleep on my lavender,cashmere,bed and drifted to sleep. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Yes! I know sorta short, but I was in bed sick all day and I had nothing better to do than start a fanfic about my one of my newer favorite couples :3 The rock funky socks. Chapter two will probably be up tomorrow thanks to study hall. And the third chapter to "Find me Soon" will be up tomorrow to,hopefully :D

{P.S mayday parade is like MY FAVORITE BAND OF ALL TIMEEEEEEE { ITS IN MY TOP 3 ;]}

so that's why I added that in there:], I was gonna say escape the fate but wouldn't that be awkward for Trent to work for a punk rock band?}


	2. If you only knew

_Beep,Beep, Be-_

Saturday, 6:30. The bad thing about working at Starbucks was that you had to be there extra early for extra early people. Cant people just get coffee at there work. I hit the off button on my black Ihome clock and got out of bed. I tugged on some distressed jeans,white polo,and my regular gray converse. While I was smoothing out my hair in the hallway mirror my phone started to virbrate. Turns out it was my boss, Kacie.

_k-Where are you! Your shift starts in less than 5minutes!Get here now or your fired!_

_N-God,dont be such a Courtney_

_K-Excuse me?_

I slid my blackberry curve into my back pocket noticing what I just said. Crap.

Forgetting about the onyx-eyed beauty, I grabbed my keys to my mini copper and started the engine.**{ Cant you imgane Noah with a red mini croppper xD}**

Ridding down the road,the sky was still dark, I was thinking about none other than the best, Courtney.

Or whoever that girl was. Yeah, I do admit, I had a slight crush on the stuck-up snob during the season.

Did I ever show it? No. Did anybody ever guess it? Not a chance. Did she feel the same why? Not one bit.

Thats why during the show I advoided Duncan as much as possible. Secertly he irked me like crazy and I wanted sucker punch him as hard as I possibly could. As you see, that didnt turn out as I would have liked it to.

Parking my vecihle in a emtpy spot, I got out and locked it back up. People were already starting to form a line inside, Joy. Trying my arpon around my back I walked behide the counter.

" Hello Mam what would you want today?" Looking up from small device, My eyes winded as I relized who it was.

"Small, Fat-free ,Villina Bean Cappocnio , extra fome please." Trying not to show my emotion , I stuttered though my oncoming words and was shaking by the time I handed her her coffee.

"He-here you g-go Mam."

Courtneys pov.

Waiting in line, trying the 6th coffee shop this morning, I was sure this was the one.

As always, I was right. He walked in,getting a couple of dirty looks from inpatince costumers.

I made my order, he was acting extra flimsy while fixing my drink.

"He-here you g-go Mam."

"Thank you." I bankly started at him handing him my money, is he really that dumb not to notice me.

Walking to the nerby table, setting down in the sit, slouching in the chair,eyeing Noahs every move. He would glance in my direction every now and then, but that was that.

I has almost going to give up all hope, only before he walked over and tapped on my shoulder.

"You forgot your change." He said in an almost whispered tone,

"Keep it." I grabbed my things and exited the small building. Only he didnt see that one tear I shedded.

Wipping my eyes with my jacket I hopped into my car once again and headed off. I was such an idoit! I ruin my chance...again! And I was crying about this guy that I randomly happen to run into? This was confusing.

I never wish I joined that Total Drama Crap.

Noahs pov.

I was almost postive that it was Courtney. Almost. But almost wasnt good enough. I made a vow to myself that if I saw her just one more time, just one, I would do something about it. Courtney...the time drove me completly insane. Bringing back memories of regret,love, and joy. From the second she stepped off the dock to the last minute I just saw here face sitting in the small fitted chair. God. Courtney...

Sooo, I kinda have a writers block with this story :[ I really want to finish my other stories before I start another one,buuuut once I have an idea I have to put it up or I forget about it. Like, I have 3other stories planned out but I'm not putting them up untill I finish aleast 2others. So if you guys could sorta help me with this bring on the ideas hehe :]


End file.
